iWant A Kiss
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: When a girl wants a kiss, she stares into your eyes biting her lip. When a boy wants a kiss, he stares into your eyes for a long time. Sam and Freddie want a kiss. Seddie One-Shot.


**iWant A Kiss**

**Summary: When a girl wants to kiss you, she stares into your eyes and bites her lip. When a boy wants to kiss you, they stare into your eyes for a long time. Sam and Freddie want a kiss. Seddie One-shot.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: I got a forwarding message that said something about when a girl wants a kiss and when a boy wants a kiss. It inspired me. I ran upstairs the moment I got home and started typing. Enjoy:-)**

Today had been a bad day for Freddie Benson. If only he didn't embarrass himself so much. Then maybe he wouldn't be made fun of so much. And then maybe he wouldn't have to sit outside on the balcony listening to sad music and making himself feel even worse for himself. And what made this day even weirder was that everyone had made fun of him when he tripped and spilled his lunch all over him. Everyone except Carly and Gibby, of course. And oddly enough, Sam.

Sitting out here made so many memories flood back to him. He had often come out here when he needed to be alone. He had sat out here when his mom told him that she was going to divorce his dad. And he had sat out here when he heard his father had died. But those were the most painful memories. He had a good memory, one that outshone the others greatly. He had had his very first kiss here, on this balcony. And what made it an even better memory was that he had shared his first ever kiss with Samantha Puckett.

Yes, it was a joyous memory. A memory he found himself thinking of nearly all the time. He knew they had only kissed so that they could both get it out of the way, so that they both wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. But it had felt like so much more, it really had. It had felt like magic, like a million sparks. It had felt so right. But to Sam, he was sure, it would never be more than "The kiss she had shared with the stupid nub."

He smiled to himself, thinking of Sam. There was something about her he loved so much. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Besides, he wasn't supposed to have feelings for the blonde demon who brought him physical and emotional pain. He was supposed to love Carly, always Carly, never someone else. But yet he still found himself developing feelings for Sam. They grew stronger and stronger with every passing day.

And so this was what Freddie Benson had been thinking of when Sam tapped on the glass that was closed. Freddie turned around upon hearing the tapping, and gave a small smile to Sam. He gestured for her to come out, which he did.

"Hi." She said awkwardly, taking a seat on the cement. She looked somewhat different to him. Once, she had just been the evil demon who he only hung out with because she was his love's best friend. But now she was more. She was a real friend. And he knew this was true because lately, she hadn't hurt him. She only insulted him a few times a day. And that was it.

"Hi." Freddie said, getting up and going over to sit closer to her. "What're you doing here? I thought you would be with Carly right now?"

Sam shrugged. "Nope, Carly and Spencer went to Yakima to visit their grandpa for the weekend, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Freddie said. He did remember now, actually. "But why did you come?"

"Oddly enough, I felt bad for you." Sam admitted. "You really embarrassed yourself at school today. And I was just making sure you weren't making some big deal out of it. Which you obviously are."

"Excuse me for wanting to be alone." Freddie said. "I had a bad day, wouldn't you agree?"

"You've had worse." Sam said, shrugging.

"I've had alot of bad days." Freddie said, and they were silent for a moment, just looking out into the stars.

"You do like coming out here alot, don't you?" Sam said suddenly, breaking the silence. "When everyone was making fun of you because you never kissed anyone, you came out here. And I came, too. It's funny, isn't it, that I came here too?"

Freddie shrugged. "It is weird."

Sam was looking at him now, and she bit her lip. She wasn't making fun of him now, not even a single remark about how nerdy he was. She was actually being..._nice_. She was acting like a real friend.

"Why were you worried about me, Sam?" Freddie asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Freddie, you know that." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "You know that."

Freddie was surprised. "No, I didn't."

"Well, now you do." Sam said. "I'll admit that I used to hate you. But I kind of just got used to you, ya know? I just stopped hating you."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Hate, no." Sam said. Then she grinned. "_Dislike_, on the other hand..."

"Oh." Freddie said, disappointed.

Sam looked at him strangely. "Why'd you say oh?"

"What kind of person asks why someone says oh?" Freddie asked. "I don't know."

They had made eye contact now. Freddie had never noticed just the exact shade of blue Sam's eyes were. They were blueish gray. They shined brightly in the moonlight.

Sam smiled, a smile that a person smiles when they are thinking of something they don't want to tell anyone. But this made Freddie curious.

"What?" He asked.

Sam kept on smiling. "Nothin'" She said.

"Come on, just say it." Freddie urged.

"You'll laugh." Sam said.

"I won't, just tell me." Freddie said.

"Wellll..." Sam smiled. "It's nothing...I just heard that whenever a guy stares into a girl's eyes for a long time, they want to kiss them."

Freddie blushed. "Did you think..."

"No." Sam said quickly. Now _she_ was blushing. "Of course not."

The truth was, Freddie did want to kiss Sam. Very much. But he knew they couldn't, and he knew they wouldn't.

But he found himself getting closer to Sam.

"Well..." Freddie said, smiling. "We could."

"We could what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Kiss."

Sam sighed. "Do you really think I'd kiss you, Freddie?"

"That hurts, Sam." Freddie said jokingly. "You've already kissed me once, haven't you?"

"That was different." Sam exclaimed. "We were just trying to get our first kiss out of the way!"

"Well, this time it would be to make me feel better."

Just then, a certain song started playing. A certain song that they had kissed to that fateful night on the balcony.

"Well, now we have to kiss!" Freddie said. "This is our song?"

"We have a song?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, we kissed to this song!" Freddie said grinning.

"Why do I give in to you, Freddork?" Ah, there was the Sam he knew. His Sam.

"Well?" Freddie asked. "It that a yes?"

"Sadly enough, yes." Sam said, sighing. "I'll kiss you, Freddie."

Freddie grinned and leaned in, nice and slow. Sam did as well. Their lips met, and stayed together for a few glorious seconds. But of course, all glorious things must end. So they pulled apart slowly. Freddie smiled to himself. It was such a familiar feeling, kissing Sam. She tasted like ham and fat cakes. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Stop looking at me that way." Sam demanded.

"What way?" Freddie asked, confused.

"That stupid lovey dovey-oh you know what I mean!" Sam was now glaring at him.

"I'm not looking at you any other way than I always do!" Freddie protested.

"So you always look at me like you're in love with me?" Sam yelled.

Freddie was about to yell something, but he realized what had just happened. He and Sam had kissed, and then they had gotten into a fight.

"Why does it always have to be this way?" Freddie said, sighing.

"What way?" Sam asked, no longer yelling.

"One minute we're having a perfectly civil conversation, the next minute we're kissing, and then we're fighting!" Freddie said. "Why can't it be different, Sam? Why do we always have to make this into a fight and ruin the moment?"

"Well, I don't know how to express my feelings any other way, okay?" Sam admitted. "I tried taking anger management and all I ended up learning was how to break my therapist's foot."

"Can you at least try?" Freddie asked weakly.

"Fine." Sam said.

"Good." Freddie said, looking down.

"How do you feel about me, Freddie?" Sam asked suddenly, nervously rocking back and forth.

"Uh..." Freddie blushed. "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about me?" She asked again.

"I don't hate you." Freddie admitted. "And...I don't dislike you."

"Then what am I to you?"

"Well..." Freddie looked down. "You'll...you'll break my face. And my arm. And my-well, you'll break all my bones."

"I won't, I promise." Sam said sincerely. "Just tell me."

"Okay..." Freddie looked up nervously. "Sam, I think I may be in love with you."

Sam was silent. Freddie studied her expression, but he couldn't tell whether she was upset or mad or something.

"Why did you have to make it so _complicated_?" Sam complained. "Now I have to tell you I'm in love with you too!"

"_What_?" Freddie asked her, shocked.

Sam's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. "Oops?" She said, realizing what she had just said.

"You're in love with me, Sam?" Freddie said, grinning.

"Psh, no." Sam said, avoiding eye contact. "I...I was just saying that so that you wouldn't...feel bad, ya know?"

"I don't think so, Sam." Freddie said, still grinning. "_I_ think you're in love with me!"

"Am not!" Sam protested.

"Admit it, Sam, you're head over heels in love with me!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Sam said. "Someone might hear you! We're only three stories up, you know!"

"Well, I don't care!" Freddie said. He stood up and yelled, "I'M IN LOVE WITH SAMANTHA PUCKETT AND SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!" at the top of his lungs.

Sam was grinning. "Stop it!" She said. "I am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!  
"Are-" Freddie stopped, realizing exactly how immature and childish the two were being. "Are we actually doing this?"

"Am-" Sam realized what he said and stopped. Then she smiled.

"We're being so stupid and immature and childish!" Freddie said. "Can't we just kiss and make-up?"

"N-" Sam was cut off by Freddie kissing her.

Once they broke apart, Sam was frowning and Freddie was still grinning like a lovesick teenager.

Sam sighed and surrendered. "If I admit that I'm in love with you, will you kiss me again?"

"Yes."

"I'm in love with you."

Their lips met again.

When they once again broke apart, Freddie realized something.

"Are we together now?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"Welll..." Sam said. "Only if you tell Carly, and I can still call you names."

"You can still call me names." Freddie said, grinning. "It would be too weird if you didn't.

"Will you tell Carly about us?" Sam said hopefully.

"Can't we both tell her?" Freddie asked not wanting to have to tell Carly again.

"Fine." Sam said.

Their lips met again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^SEDDIE!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**A/N: Kind of stupid, I know. R&R!**


End file.
